This invention is a tailgate lift kit which mounts in the side wall region of a pickup truck bed. It consists of a housing, 2 pulleys, an adjustment bolt for spring tension, an elongated spring and a cable.
One pulley mounts to one end of the housing. The second pulley is fastened to one end of the elongated spring. The other end of the spring is affixed to the other end of the rail on an adjustable bolt for spring tension adjustment.
One end ofthe cable is fastened to the lower part of the housing near the first pulley, then wraps 180.degree. around the second pulley, which is fastened to the spring, routed along the housing, over the first pulley and fastened to the tailgate.
When the tailgate is lowered, the cable extends from the pulley assembly placing the spring in tension, reducing tailgate weight, lessening the possibility of injury to children, women and people with weak arms (elderly, etc . . . ).
The overall assembly is made small, thereby facilitating its mounting in the side wall region of a pickup truck bed.
According to this invention, a pickup truck tailgate that pivots on an axis at the bottom supported on pivots secured to the truck from a vertical closed position to a horizontal open position and being made of a double panel of steel generates a lot of weight.
This spring loading cable and pulley invention reduces the weight depending on spring tension from the full weight of the tailgate depending on various models. To a minus weight if desired thereby reducing risk of injury to the tailgate operator. When tailgate is in vertical position and latch is released, tailgate can be eased down without dropping caused by weight of the tailgate because of the tension of the cabled spring. When tailgate is closed from horizontal position, the spring tension on the cable fastened to the tailgate effectively reduces the weight of the tailgate making it easy to close, thereby reducing possible injury to back or arms of the operator.